The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image forming apparatus including an auxiliary storage part, an image forming method, and a recording medium.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a Multifunctional Peripheral (MFP) can print a document or an image.
Some image forming apparatuses are provided with an auxiliary storage part. In the auxiliary storage part, the number of times of rewriting may be limited, or a part of the area for storage may be physically damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to detect a defective area.